Isla de Peligra
by TargetR
Summary: An island that has been recently discovered by a group of people are hosting a competition to see who is the best of the best. I am rating it M for some Lemon in the future.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Fanfic so forgive me if it isn't good.

I will be accepting 7 OCs. The criteria from them is as followed-

Name

Age

Appearance

Personality

Backstory

Pokémon (may only have one, list nickname if it has one, personality, and move list) *You may write a backstory for how you got your companion but it is not needed.

Now getting on to the main attraction.

.

.

.

"I never thought we would make it back Jet" Aron said in a tired voice. Thoughts went through his mind as he remembered how his recent training exercise with his friend nearly caused their death.

"Swampert" his friend said in a joking voice to his master.

"Look if I would have known there was a group of Leavanny trying to protect their eggs down there we wouldn't have used it to test out earthquake." Aron said trying to look for the town Pokémon Center. "Here it is Jet; it's time to get back in your poke ball." He pressed the button on the ball and his swampert went back in that ball.

He entered the center and went up to talk to the counter and asked if she could take care of his Pokémon for him and if there was any room available for him to stay the night. There was one room available. He decided to just relax for the rest of the day, but before he could make it back to his room he was stopped by a mailman.

"Hey you! Are you by any chance Aron? I was supposed to give this to you" the mailman said as he was showing him the package.

"Yeah that's me" He said wondering what he had just received.

"Can you just sign here and I will be on my way?" the mailman said looking like he just wanted to get on with his day.

"Sure" Aron said signing he was about to thank the man, but he had already left.

"That's strange, how would he have known where I would be? Well that isn't important. Let me see what is in this box." Aron said to himself.

He went up to the room in the center and sat himself down. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and began opening the box. As he did he saw an amulet with a large blue crystal in the center of it. There was a paper in the box that said touch the crystal. Confused he touched the crystal. It started to glow red. A little projection popped out of it. It was a man dressed in a fine suit, a clean shaven face, slicked back hair, and glasses. Being startled, he dropped the amulet. It immediately turned back to its original color and the projection disappeared. He picked it back up and then touched it again.

"Hello there young trainer" the projection said in a happy voice. "You have been chosen to compete in a test of your skill against other fine trainers much like yourself. It is a great honor to present myself as Horatio Step. Recently we have mapped a wilderness infested island that we have deemed Isla de Peligra. Now let me show you a bit what this Island looks like" he said as the projection changed to an overview of the island. It looked very large and was filled with forests, swamps, and even deserts. It zoomed in to show an area where savage Pokémon roamed. Everything looked dangerous. There were no roads; the trees were filled with arboks and sevipers.

"Now I know what you are thinking my friend. Why would I ever want to go there? Well because the winner of our competition gets fifty million poke, while the runner-up gets one million poke. Everyone who participates will go home with one thing a villa in Undella Town. Now doesn't that sound nice! We also guarantee that your safety is our top priority. So you will be missing out if you don't do this offer." He said in an eager voice.

"There are some rules though. You may only bring one bag of necessities, one Pokémon, and have to sign a contract with us for some things, but that isn't important we will fill you in on the information later. For right now all you need to know is to make it to Castelia City docks by noon July 11. Hope to see you there." The man said in his usual eager voice. Then the projection stopped. The amulet turned blue again.

"Well looks like I have some preparing to do for next week." He said out loud. He then went to sleep wondering why he was chosen, and what he is getting himself into if he goes on this journey. For one thing though he knew he was going to win.

.

.

.

Well that was chapter one of Isla de Peligra please review. You may PM me your OC or just leave it in a review. Hope you review catch you later.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokémon Game Freak does.

Well thank you for all the reviews. I have decided to use nine OCs instead of seven. If you wanted to know Aron's information they are as follows

Name: Aron Koralius

Appearance: Short black hair, dark brown eyes, and he is Caucasian. He wears a yellow hoodie, and blue jeans. He has a backpack with a Poke ball on the back. There is also a scar on his forehead in the shape of a claw mark.

Personality: He is a happy person who is always willing to lend a hand. Although he seems like a carefree person, he is serious when it comes down to Pokémon battles. If he has feelings for a woman, he will be unable to admit his feelings unless he is certain nothing will go wrong.

History: When he was little his parents were taking him on a tour across Unova. They were attacked by a wild Haxorus. When the parents tried defending him from a blow they were both killed. In fear for his life he just runs while his parents lay there dead. Eventually the haxorus chased him down. While running he tripped and fell. The haxorus caught him and started to toy with him. He first made a deep cut on his forehead. The haxorus was starting to get bored and hungry so he decided to stop playing around. It let out a big roar and raised its claws making Aron fear for his life he closed his eyes and started crying. He thought he was about to die, but just as it was about to kill him a Pokémon trainer appeared and defeated the haxorus. He then adopted the child and settled down to raise him. The trainer, whose name was Hiro Kami, raising him gave him his first Pokémon when he was nine. It was a mudkip, and he named it Jet. He then wished to become a trainer who always helped people when they needed him. He was given permission to go when he was 11 and was given the trainers old backpack. That is when he started his adventure.

Pokémon Swampert (Jet) male

Moves: Earthquake, surf, hydro pump, and ice beam

Personality: He is like an exact version of Aron personality wise. He also has a good sense of humor.

Backstory: First Pokémon Aron ever had. He was given to him by the trainer who took Aron in.

Also this is a list of the OCs which is nine instead of seven because I thought it would be nice.

Dillon Jadeson

Felix Eicher

Sammy Riverdale

Jay Evans

Colton Vansen

Eriko Burgles

Frederick Harleyson

Lexi Redstone

Katie Beaumont

.

.

.

Aron started walking to the dock with Jet. He was wondering what kind of competition he would have. He decided to go with Jet because Jet was always there for him, and he couldn't imagine an adventure without him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor. He looked down to see that he knocked over a girl in a black zipped up hoodie with a book in one of her hands and earphones around her neck.

"Please get off me" she said while blushing at the fact as their faces were inches apart.

"I am very sorry miss; I should have looked where I was going." He said while giving off a small blush, and got himself back on his feet. He helped her up and just started to blush because of the awkward silence.

"Look sir I have to be at the dock very soon so would you please just stop wasting my time?" she said dusting herself off and making her book isn't damaged.

"I'm going there myself, and the name is Aron Koralius." He said with a smile on his face.

"My name is Jay." She said as if trying to find a way to ignore him.

"So what are you going to the dock for?" Aron said trying to make small talk

Jay pretended she didn't hear what he was asking.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asked chuckling a little bit.

"Aron would you please be quiet?" she said in an annoyed voice. "If I wanted to talk with you I would be."

Aron decided to just be quiet for the rest of the walk to the port. He occasionally glanced a look at her. She walked the whole way there blushing.

"What does he want?" She thought to herself. It was a long and awkward walk until they finally reached the dock.

There were eight other people waiting at the dock. Most of them looked eager. A gigantic yacht was seen in the distance. It got closer until eventually it stopped and boarded the dock. A man stepped out dressed in a butler outfit.

"Hello if you are here to go to the Isla de Peligra you must have your amulet around your neck. I hope you all have a pleasant ride on the vessel and best of luck with you in your upcoming challenges." He said in a noble voice. Everyone started to show him their amulets and get on the boat.

"Hello all and I am pleasured to have so much brave trainers have showed up to take on this challenge." A familiar eager voice boomed over the intercom. A door slams open and from it a man with a suit and slicked back hair emerged.

"You all know who I am, but I think it is time to get introduced to all the other competitors. Step right up and take the microphone let the world know who you are. When your amulet changes color it means it is your turn to let yourself be known." As he was saying that, the amulet I had on me turned from blue to red. I walked up and grabbed the microphone from him feeling a bit excited.

"I am Aron Koralius." I said grabbing my poke ball. I brought out Jet. "Here is my partner Jet." I said even louder.

"Swam, Swampert!" He yelled getting pumped for the competition. I went back to where I was standing before with Jet by my side.

"Oh hey I guess it's my turn." A girl said who had long black hair, a blue and crème dress, brown ankle boots, and a magnetic belt. "Oh my gosh this is so exciting; I would like to say that me and Sparky will have so much fun with you guys. Oh and my name is Katie Beaumont. This is going to be the time of my life. Ma if you are watching out there, tell the family I said Hi" She said with a huge smile on her face waving everywhere. She then returned to where she was standing as the raichu was cheering and waving at the same time.

"My turn to say something now" said a woman with long honey brown hair, lean, and she was just plain hot. "I kind of feel sorry for you. I mean you have to go up against me, and I doubt anyone has a chance except my friend Kyle over there. If you still want to fight though the name is Eriko Burgles." With a fierce look on her face she walked right next to her friend with her Espeon by her side.

"Oh…" The man Eriko was standing next said as he saw his amulet turn green. "My name is Frederick Harleyson, and it is a pleasure to meet you all. If you want you can call me Kyle." He said in a sincere voice. The man was tan and muscular with messy black hair, and green eyes. It was weird he looked like he could be a bad boy, but he sounds like a nice guy.

"Hey what is wrong with this cheap thing?" said a man that was tan, had greenish blue eyes, and brunette hair. "Oh well it was a piece of junk anyways." As he was saying that he threw his amulet away, which clearly looked like he broke it due to the fact that the gem was grey. "Well it must be my turn anyways. Unlike the rest of you I know I will win because of two things. One is a strong mentality. Two is my mightyena." as it was released it let out a load roar making Katie's raichu get in a defensive position. He said now focusing on the other competitor's Pokémon. "Oh and the name is Colton Vansen." He said still focused on the Pokémon.

"Oh hey your mightyena should be friends with mine" Said a short girl with an orange checkered hoodie, brown shoulder-length hair, caramel colored eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, and a peach skin tone. "My name is Samantha Riverdale, but everybody calls me Sammy. My mightyena's name is Ombra and he is my best friend." She seemed prepped for this.

"Hey guys my name is Dillon Jadeson, and this is my bannette her name is Eclipse. I think since we are on this huge yacht we should throw a party! Who else is with me?" said a man with tanned olive skin, very blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey guys it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Lexi Redstone and this scrafty is my partner." said a woman with strawberry blonde hair down to her elbows, and red headphones around her neck. "Also if any of you boys want to do something later call me." She said with a wink and giggled a little bit.

"All of you guys seem so nice and interesting and it is an honor to have to compete with all of you." Said a man with black pants, a trench coat, dark brown hair, and glasses. "Well My name is Felix Eicher, and this is my garchomp Razor." He said with a charming smile.

"..My n-name is Jay Evans, and this is m-my u-umbreon." Jay said in a kind nervous tone. All the while her face was extremely red.

"Well now that you are all introduced with each other let me say something." Horatio said trying to get everyone's attention. "It will be a long ride to the island. It will take two days to get there, and if you want to know more about the island or maybe some ways to help you survive you can go to our libraries we have some books written down there about what it is like on the island. Have fun now though because once we get to the island it will be a lot different and there will be little chance you have to enjoy yourself."

.

.

.

Sorry for all the OCs I didn't use. Personally I liked them all, but I don't think I could have so much people in my story. So please review and hopefully continue reading. If I portrayed any of your OCs wrong just tell me, and I will fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon Game Freak does.

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I have been busy this week. Also if I put (Put OC's name here) it means there is a POV change. So without further delay I present you chapter 3.

.

.

.

"You heard the man, let's party!" Dillon said in an excited voice. "Who's with me?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Katie said back to him.

"So what do you have in mind?" Sammy asked Dillon.

"Well how about we take a dip in the pool? That sounds fun." Dillon said wondering what to do.

"Well as long as there is nothing better to do." Eriko said. "Are you going to go into the pool also Kyle?" she asked.

"I will eventually I just want to check some things about the island in the library." Kyle said back at her.

"I will be willing to go to the pool also." Felix said in a soothing, and happy voice.

It's a shame I didn't bring any swim trunks, because I could use some relaxation before the competition. "I won't be swimming sorry guys." I said trying to sound not disappointed.

"Do you want to go into the pool Jet? I won't mind. As long as you're happy it will be alright." I asked him.

"Swam." He nodded no.

"Alright, but don't complain to me later if you're bored." I said to him in a joking matter.

"Well, see you later guys." I said waving back at them. I wondered what I was going to do. Well there was the library maybe I can find something out there.

"Wow…" I said as I was entering the library. For a small room it had a lot of books. A majority of them had to do with survival skills, and the island. As I was looking around for something to read I saw Kyle. I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked him getting his attention.

"Nothing I am just checking information about the island so I can be prepared. Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Same reason" I said looking for a good book. "So I am guessing you're Eriko's boyfriend or something. You guys seem like close friends." I said trying to get some information.

"No" he said with a blush on his face. "But she does have a boyfriend just giving you a warning." He said that as he started to leave. I was kind of disappointed, but it didn't matter to me.

(Kyle)

Why was he asking me that I thought to myself, and why did I tell him she had a boyfriend was it because of jealousy? Well either way what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I hope it doesn't hurt him.

(Aron)

Well I think I should go back to my room as I saw Colton in here also. Well I might as well be friendly to him. "Hey what is going on man?" I asked him.

"Oh I am just thinking about things. Like how there is so many people out there who abuse Pokémon, and how there is always going to be some kind of gang that will terrorize people. I know Team Plasma won't be the last group to have an evil scheme." He said in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry man as long as there is people who fight those kinds of group it will be all okay." I said trying to cheer him up.

"But what if there is one group who does succeed. Then the whole world could go into turmoil. There is nothing we could do about it then." He said petting his mightyena

"There is always something that can be done" I said in a happy tone still trying to make him happy.

"How about we play a game of chess? Winner has the correct opinion." He said in a serious tone

"Sure." I told him getting more serious. I may not be a grandmaster, but I learned a few things from Hiro. I knew one thing though this would be a tough match

The match began we both opened up standard. The game was even. We would trade bishop for bishop, pawn for pawn, and in the end we both only had two pass pawns. We both had queens on the bored now.

"I think it is a draw." I said in a calm tone.

"There is always a chance to win, and I won't give up." He said in a serious tone. We continued it was going nowhere then I decided to end it by trading my queen for his. Now that there was only the kings on the board he has to accept the draw.

"It is a draw this time, but I won't let it happen again next time I will win." He got up taking his chess set. Then he just left with his Mightyena following behind him.

I turned around to notice Jay watching me. She saw that, and blushed looking back at her book. I decided to try and talk to her again.

"Hey it's you again." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sorry I was just watching your game." She said blushing.

"No problem. So what's up?" I said trying to see if she would actually talk.

"….I am just reading a book. I will be going now." She said as she got up and left in a rush. I noticed she had left one of her books behind. I picked it up and went to look for her, but she was already long gone. I guess I will return it to her later. Maybe I will see her again on the boat.

I started to walk towards the pool to see what was going on over there, and I saw that a majority of the people were gone it was just Dillon.

"Hey Dillon it seems that your party is kind of dead." I said and chuckled afterword.

"Hey man doesn't matter to me. I had a fun time. So what did you do?" he said like he was tired from being in the pool all day.

"Nothing I just went down to the library, and then talked to some people." I said still with a smile on my face.

"Well did you talk to any ladies yet? Look man speaking about fine ladies, how about that Lexi, and Eriko?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I heard from someone she had a boyfriend from someone." I said laughing about how ridiculous it was to talk like this. It was like we were in middle school.

"Yo man that's alright. There is still four left." He said still with the same grin.

"It isn't nice to talk about people, and spread rumors." A voice said from behind us.

I turned around and saw that it was Lexi. "Hello Lexi how are you?" I said blushing because she obviously heard the whole conversation.

"I didn't expect you to be on the prowl. You look too innocent and carefree." She said with a giggle.

"What about me I am all innocent and carefree too. We should talk about it sometime in my room later." He said with a wink.

"Not a chance. Idiot isn't my type." She said with a wink back at him.

"I'm sorry Lexi, but I am not on the prowl. I was just talking with Dillon about something I heard" I said trying to apologize to her.

"Apology accepted. It is getting late I will be heading back to my room now catch you later." She said giving me a wink.

"That girl is one hot tamale." Dillon said with a smile on his face.

"That is one way to say it." I said faking a laugh.

"You think she likes me bro. You should be my wingman after this with your innocent look we will get all the ladies." He said with his usual grin.

"I'll think about it, but for now I am going to get something to eat. I am starving" I said going to see if there was a restaurant on board.

"Later bro" He said giving me a fist pound.

I went and saw a map of the boat. There was a restaurant on the lower level. It says guests don't have to pay. That was a good thing because this place would probably charge an arm and a leg for its food.

Everything seemed all normal as I ate, and also made sure that Jet had eaten too. Everything was all good, and I decided to get a room so I can sleep when I did it was a goods nights rest, but it left me wondering how much more of these good days I would have?

(?)

"Everything is going well. I managed to get my hands on some information that might come in handy later." I said to myself. The best part nobody suspected a thing. This will be the easiest money I have ever one if I can just get everyone to turn on each other, and get them distracted from the competition.

.

.

.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! The plot thickens. Who is this mysterious person? It can even be our lovable Aron. Well it can't be Aron because you know he is the main character, and had to do a POV switch to get to this guy, or can I just be pulling your leg. Well decide for yourself.

Anyways well I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and if you would be so kind could you please review.


End file.
